


don't talk about it.

by himaAlaya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School, John-centric, Post-Sburb, Slice of Life, just like MY LIFE, really really john-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/himaAlaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you knew that rebuilding your life would be difficult, but why did everyone else have to make it so difficult too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a quarter after three am and i don't know what i am doing.

You had never expected to be thrown back into your life right where you left off when you won. That's not really something that you expected to happen to begin with. That made so much sense, leaving gods to just live a normal life after they've been traumatically damaged.

Your name is John Egbert, and holy hell is all of this just a load of bullshit.

Over the course of at least a month, you've been thrown back into high school, the place everyone wants to be. It builds character! It strengthens the bonds between friends! It stresses you all out to the point of a mental collapse. You didn't even want to come back in the first place, and most of the people in your high school actually remember you from when you were younger. And happy. And not stressed in an entirely different way than they are. There was no way you could actually explain why you jumped at every little noise, why you barely spoke to people, why all you did at lunch was hang out on the roof and smoke. Food wasn't worth your time, breathing wasn't either.

The irony in that is never lost on you.

It's about that time, the time when everyone is hurrying in to the doors to not be late for the afternoon classes, the time where you step on your 3rd cigarette butt to extinguish it. You can't get lung cancer, so why not smoke until your insides burn? You flick a filter off the vent you're sitting on before sliding off. Oh, joy.

You could just leave. Nothing is stopping you.

People are bustling around you as you just walk out the doors, no one has bothered to talk to you since you got nasty with a teacher at the beggining of the semester. They all think you might snap at them next. They're probably right.

The bell rings as the last few clamour through the door, just barely making it on time. Like any other day, there's a couple kids hanging around outside, skipping classes that haven't even started yet.

"Hey." One of them calls out to you, and you barely notice him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, jackass." He pushes his way past his friends, towards you. He towers over you, and he's probably on some sports team you don't even care about.

"Get out of the way." You say flatly, not bothering to make eye contact. In fact, you make a point of staring at the clouds instead of up at him.

"Aren't you that Egbert kid, the one who go in shit for backtalking a teacher? Man, never thought I'd actually see you." A hand descends on your shoulder. "Want to stick around with me and my gang?" A gesture towards a group of other kids, snickering and smoking.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" You just want to go back to bed, not deal with this.

A face, of disgust? He looks at you like he just touched something diseased all of a sudden. You take the oppurtunity to push past him, your hand to his chest. He grabs you.

"Answer my fucking question." He snarls, pulling you back towards him.

You sneer, face twisting to reflect how much you like the idea. "I said no."

"Wrong answer, nerd." He twists your arm behind your back, leaving you at a disadvnatage, for all of a minute. "The answer is yes. Say it with me now."

His mouth movies disjointedly with his words as you use your free arm to elbow him in the stomach, jabbing your bony appendage into his stomach. "What part of no did you not get the first time?" You aren't sure how much strength you put into that one jab, despite being small you've got all the strength in the world.

He recovers quickly, for someone who was just winded, and aims a punch for your face. Right at your face to be exact. You didn't expect him to be able to move, and his punch ends up hitting it's target, your left eye. The unexpected hit knocks you to the ground, right on your ass. He takes the oppurtunity to literally kick you while your down, on the thigh, in your ribs, anywhere that will leave a nice bruise. Before he can even try one more time, you grab his leg. Jerking it so that this time he falls over.

You stand up, quickly on your feet and rubbing blood from your nose. "You want a yes?" Rhetorical question. "How's this for yes." You practically spit in his face, grabbing the collar of his shirt and punching him. There's a crunch, and the feeling of cartilage dislocating. You went and did it now, broke some poor kid's nose. He started it, take full responsibility. You let him go, watching him fall on the grass. Breathing heavily, chest rising and falling. He's still breathing, he's alive, he's just got a broken nose and hurt pride. He can't go around saying he beat you up, he also can't go around saying a five foot four, one hundred and ten pound junior did that to him.

You wipe your hand on your shirt, not even looking back at the rest of his so called gang. This is probably going to get you suspended for at least a month. Speaking of suspension, the vice principal places a hand on your shoulder. You look back, about to make a case for yourself, but you're already being lead towards the school doors, right to the office.

So much for a fresh new year.

**Author's Note:**

> so i based this after my rp blog, but it stands alone as it is. 
> 
> if you are interested in said blog, [here is the link.](http://scuttlekind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
